User blog:TheStarman/Stocking Rose is Jon Watson
There, I said it. I've knew it all along, and I just felt the need to say it after over a year, it's been that long......I've must've been doing a damn good job hiding the fact that I knew she was Watson all along. Steven was cyber sex-ing with Watson all along. So, since you've clicked here to read about the shocking truth, wanna know how I know she's Watson? Well, here's my evidence. 1. Stocking Rose joined this wiki the day after Watson closed his I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE account, from there, Stocking Rose still had an interest in Amy Rose, fusing her with Stocking to make that damn account in the first place. 2. She always roleplays with the wiki, something that Watson himself has been doing for a while. 3. Watson and Stocking both have the same grammar, even using random capitalizations and mispellings on sentences. Compare Watson: "Because....It Odd. Atleast with GastAmy you find what make this couple close to working. *Both got weapon *Both wear Red and Most importen *Both tried to get the guy/girl. Remember when Amy chase Sonic all the time and Gaston goes through the limit to get Belle to marry him. Same could be said with Verlking, Both turn Evil, Both Angels. Heck I even agreed with Pendia. What thee other are, it odd to me." Stocking: "Atleast your brother is nicer. All my Life I been stuck with my sister who gave me more pain then Brief does. She's bitch about Every simple thing I do. Calling my Chat Gay, Not laughing at my Joke, Takes Stuff without my Permission, Even Fart in my Face.....EVERY.....FUCKING......TIME!!!! Sometime I wish that Your Parent was my Parent, Never having to deal with the Sickening and the Suffering that you have when they were gone. :'-(" 4. Watson's obsession with fictional women is still present, yes, even Amy Rose, despite not making her sexual, but he's just hiding the fact that he's obviously Watson. 5. Stocking gets angry and overreacts most of the time, just like Watson. This goes with number 3 very well, don't believe me? Watson raging: http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131201105830/pooppedia/images/5/5b/BUTTHURT_i0love0amy0rose.png Stocking raging (In one of her/his alternate accounts): http://smashbroslawlorigins.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:George_and_Stocking_Anarchy/FUCK_BRIEF 6. Speaking of Brief, Watson himself had family issues of his own, and hell, they're just the same as Stocking's! http://smashbroslawlorigins.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE/My_Brother_Brandon_(ILAR_Rant) 7. Remember King Hades, and how he revealed he was Watson? Well, now with my information, read the comments. http://lawler-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Hades/Rosa_Anarchy_vs_Hades_Demon_Day_1_-_Vikke 8. Don't Stocking uses bases and memes for art, just like Watson. 9. Stocking's videos are also similar to Watson's especially the preview for the Three Tricky Minds. There we go, there's my proof that Stocking Rose is, without a doubt, Jon Watson. I'm telling you this because I'm sick and tired of this wiki and I wanted to shock all of you with this groundbreaking news. I never considered Stocking a friend either, it was all part of my plan, and I'm damn proud I've been waiting to reveal this. I'm already enjoying better things outside here anyways. Category:Blog posts